


Crafting table (starring Jealous¡Badboyhalo)

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: BBH, Blowjobs, M/M, Skephalo, Smut, crafting table, jealous badboyhalo, just two bros kissing, needy badboyhalo, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: Badboyhalo is jealous of Skeppy spending time with Dream so he uses a crafting table to get what he wants.Enjoy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1121





	1. 1

Bad would rather not to admit it, ever, but he is in fact only a little jealous. He knows jealousy never get any one any where but he can't help but feel a little alone when Skeppy prefers to train with Dream than spend time with him.

It gives him a feeling of loss. Knowing that he could practice combat so he could teach Skeppy instead, but he can never reach the same level as Dream.

He tried spending time with Sapnap hoping to make them jealous but neither of them even batted an eye.

He hates watching Skeppy get up unnecessarily early in the morning and comes back extremely late at night for Dream. And he absolutley despises listening to Skeppy chat non-stop about their training sessions together.

Sometimes he would sit and watch the two clash their weapons against eachother then pause to talk about what the next move should be in battle to catch the enemy off gaurd.

Something hot bubbles down in his chest when he sees Dream say something that causes them to both laugh, it makes him want to march up to them and say something about it. He doesn't want to be considered rude or needy, but the lack of attention has sent him in a spiral of emotions.

Bad is happy that Skeppy is having fun and learning new things, but he just can't shake the thought that maybe Skeppy just got.. bored of him.

_Bored._

That thought shook him to his core the first second it popped in his head. It keeps his eyes open at night, unable to sleep.

He gets out of bed and decides to walk around the house to tire himself out. Bad enters the kitchen, not even bothering to turn on any lights, letting the moonlight shine into every creak and crevice of the house.

Bad sat himself down on an kitchen chair as he spaced out and stared blankly at the floor. He can't help but shake the feeling of being empty, he craves Skeppy a lot more than he should which he knows is worrying.

His eyes slowly drifts towards the crafting table.

Sapnap had explained to Bad what it means to, 'sit on a crafting table for eachother,' but he refuses to admit that he understands it. Bad is not into intimate interactions with other people, but if it was for Skeppy.. _maybe_.

Bad has an idea.


	2. 2

Skeppy much rather be a nightowl than a earlybird, but he wants to train more and more. It fills him with adrenaline just thinking about it.

The sun wasn't even up yet and he already has his pack ready to join Dream for their combat session. His body was definitely sore for the first week, but he already got used to the burning muscles.

He opens his front door, but finds a note stuck to it.

_Come over, it's an emergency._

_-Badboyhalo_

Skeppy groaned, knowing this isn't an emergency and probably just Bad wanting to hang out before he runs off with Dream all day.

Whatever the case may be, he must make sure first just in case something is wrong.

He walks over to Bad's home which isn't too far away and knocks on the door.

No answer.

"Baaad, hurry up and open the door, I don't wanna be late to training," Skeppy whined, knocking on the wood again.

No answer.

Skeppy huffed, "Really? If you don't as answer me I'm just gonna leave."

No answer.

He knocked again, getting slightly worried, "Bad?"

No answer.

"Ok, I'm going then.."

Skeppy turns his back to the door and walks away, hoping that it makes Bad open his door.

He stops.

He looks back and sees the door is still remained shut.

Bad would've swung the door open by now, begging Skeppy to stay for only a few minutes. Something settles uncomfortably in his gut in thought that maybe there was as an emergency.

Maybe Bad was in trouble.

"Bad?" Skeppy called out, running up to the door and banging on it as scenarios of Bad in danger filled his head.

He twisted the knob to the door, noticing it was unlocked, pushing it open slowly.

The house was dark and looked about empty.

Skeppy pulled his sword out from behind his back and entered cautiously. He watched his footsteps, having difficulty guiding his way through the dimmed room.

He heard the door behind him slam shut. Ready to take action, he swung around, sword ready in hand. A unknown force grabbed his wrist before he can make the attack and pressed against him.

Skeppy opened his mouth to retaliate but felt lips press against his as the person on him used their body to push him backwards onto something. The object behind him hit him in the back of his knees, causing him to fall onto of it.

Skeppy tried to wiggle out of the other's grasp when he noticed the mystery person pressed up against his crotch. He whimpered as a response and felt the mystery man pull back, looking at Skeppy with pale green eyes.

"Bad?!" Skeppy felt his face warm up even more than it was before, "What are you-what-?"

Bad interrupts Skeppy with another heated kiss. The younger man was still shocked, but brought himself to kiss back. Bad bit the others lip causing Skeppy to gasp, using this advantage to slide his tongue in.

Hands gently let go of Skeppy's wrist, trailing down onto his ribs, then hips, then thighs.

Bad pulled back for air, feeling the other pant against his lips.

Skeppy seemed out of it, he was physically there, but mentally on another world. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks was red.

"B.. Bad.. What is going on..?"

Bad smiled before kissing the other on the forehead, "I'm kissing you, you potato."

He lowered onto Skeppy's neck and kissed him again softly under the jawline, feeling the other tense and whimper.

"Yeah but-but.. this isn't like you," Skeppy stammered, tilting his head to the side for Bad to have more skin to kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bad paused.

"No! Please, keep going.. I.. I need you Bad," Skeppy begged.

Bad felt a warmth in his chest, kissing another spot on the others neck in return. It felt good to feel needed again, it drove something in him he didn't know he had.

He rubbed his crotch against Skeppy's and felt electricity fall down his spine and a twitch in his lower area. Bad did it again, harder, and by the looks of it, it made Skeppy feel good too.

Bad repeated the action again and felt Skeppy snake his arms under Bad's and held him closer, moaning quietly.

"Fuck.. Bad.."

He did not like that.

Bad pulled away from Skeppy's neck and used one hand to grab the hair on the back of Skeppy's head and pulled.

Skeppy threw his head back and hissed.

"Language," Bad warned the other in a calm tone.

"Sorry Bad, jeez. Just please for the love of... just please kiss me."

Skeppy's hesitance to curse again made Bad feel good. He smiled and let go of Skeppy's head to message it before giving him a sweet kiss.

He pulled back and leaned into Skeppy's ear to whisper, "Good boy."

Bad felt Skeppy clench his fists into the back of his clothes.

"Do you like it when I call you that Skeppy? Do you like it when I call you a good boy?"

Skeppy only whined and nodded, hiding his face in Bad's shoulder as he turns crimson.

"Aw, Skeppy is such a good boy. You know what good boys get Skeppy?"

Skeppy swallowed, "Wh-what do they get, Badboyhalo?"

Bad giggled as he slides down both hands to the button of the others jeans. He undid the button and listened to the sound of him unzipping Skeppy's pants.

"Good boys get treats," Bad says, kissing the others hairline next to his ear.

Bad slid down as he pulled on Skeppy's pants with him. His hard on was obvious now, it made Skeppy embarrassed when Bad scanned it over.

He paused, realizing what he was really doing.

Is he really up to this?

The only time he was ever on his knees was to pray, that was only a long time ago. Now he was on his knees for Skeppy, but it strangely felt similar.

He looked up to Skeppy, his expression was the most perfect thing he could ever witness.

"Bad are- what am I sitting on?"

He was definitely up to this.

Bad nuzzled against Skeppys hard on through his boxers, "Good question, puppy."

Skeppy hitched his breath, feeling Bad move his hands up to the hem of his boxers, before pulling down slowly.

His cock sprung up, it pulsed and twitched as it hit cold air. Bad observed the length, moving his hand up onto Skeppy's cock then giving it an experimental pump.

Skeppy arched his his spine and threw his head back, "Fuuuuuu-!"

He slapped his hand over his own mouth and looked down at Bad, watching him frown.

"Fudge.. I was gonna say fudge."

Bad hummed and kissed the others thigh, "Good boy."

Skeppy sighed out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Bad lapped up Skeppy's girth and the man was already a mess again, spreading his legs further apart. He kissed a vein on the others cock which made it twitch in response.

Bad kissed the tip, listening to Skeppy gasp. He looked up and saw as the other bit his lip to avoid anymore swear words falling out, which made his heart flutter.

The older man took only the tip of Skeppy's cock in his mouth and licked the precum that leaked out of the slit. Skeppy moved one of his hands back to his mouth as he breathes out moans through his fingers.

Bad finally took in most of the length into his mouth and sucked. Skeppy's eyelids fluttered shut as he moans loudly this time.

He brought his hand up to grab a hold of Skeppy's hand and intertwine their fingers. Skeppy squeezed Bad's hand in his and looked down to nearly glowing eyes watching him.

'Fuck,' He thought.

"Bad.." Skeppy managed to say in a broken moan.

Bad began to bob his head slightly and Skeppy was done for.

"Fff- Bad-!"

Bad tried to pull back to answer but Skeppy already came, getting it..everywhere.

It dripped off his tongue as he stuck it out when he panted, some got on the side of his face and glasses, luckily not hitting his eyes.

"Skeppy! Why didn't you warn me? Bad boy!"

"I tried too!"

Bad smacked his lips, "It tastes bad.."

"I'm sorry Bad, I'll clean it up-"

"Oh! I just remembered!"

Bad stood up and let's go of Skeppy's hand while he took off his glasses, setting them to the side. He walks over to his kitchen sink and washes his face off as Skeppy watches breathlessly and confused.

Bad picked up Skeppy's clothes from the floor and walked back over to the other to drop them on his lap, "You better get dressed, you have to training with Dream, remember?"

Skeppy blinked as Bad walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. He sat there, he really just had the world given to him then torn away.

The fact that he had forgotten about the combat training blew his mind, Bad really had the power to do that.

He shook his head, getting off the crafting table and hopped across the room while pulling up his boxers, "Wait Bad, what?"

"You heard me, go off on your romantic date with Dream, I'll be here," Bad said through the door.

Skeppy ran up to the bedroom and ran his hands on the door, "Seriously Bad? Are you really doing this right now?"

"Yes, have a good day!"

"Bad! Really? You know what, I'm coming back to tonight to teach you a lesson, how about that?"

The door cracked open only slightly.

"Promise?"

Skeppy didn't expect this reaction, being slightly taken aback.

"Promise."

The door opened more, Bad leaned towards Skeppy giving him a kiss on the cheek, before pulling back and shutting the door, leaving Skeppy there alone again.

Bad opened the door again but barely enough to see his face.

"I love you."

The door shut again.

Skeppy only just sighed at the childish action, "I love you more."


	3. 3

Every morning after _that_ day, Skeppy promises not to be late to training ever again. Dream gave him one hell of a backlashing, making him carry logs of wood around as punishment for not being on time.

It was worth it.

After a long day of training, he would always visit Bad's house for private training of their own. Skeppy really did miss seeing Bad and now he finally got to balance his own schedule with Dream and Bad. 

Sometimes Dream would ask what Skeppy really did that morning that made him so late, and everytime Skeppy would tell another lie that would cause him to carry logs again.

Dream would get suspicious, seeing bruises on Skeppy's neck knowing that it wasn't from _their_ training, but refuses to ask just so he won't have to receive another bullshit excuse.

Skeppy is glad to get away with it, excited to come home and talk with Bad before their.. _training._

Sometimes they would use the crafting table, other times it's the bed, the wall, the floor, the kitchen counter, it depends on how needy they can get.

Bad is starting to know Skeppy in more ways than he did before, seeing this time more as bonding than just an act to get off.

Sometimes when they get a little too rough, Skeppy has to remind Bad that he's still sore from training. There's even nights when Skeppy is too exhausted, so they simply skip a night of their secret training and cuddle each other to sleep.

Skeppy also found out that Bad says the word 'muffin' a lot more during their training. It shouldn't get him so hot and bothered as much as it should, but it does.

Bad is still a little jealous of Dream and Skeppy's time, but is a lot happier and content with how they're living now.

They have been going out on Skeppy's off days, visiting the village, exploring more land, fishing, picking flowers for eachother. 

Life had never been better.


End file.
